fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Marinia
The '''Kingdom of Marinia, normally referred to as simply Marinia, is a landlocked Osirisian nation made of seventeen provinces. The country is quite small and mountainous, and also is part of the continent of Lumilia. The largest language in the country is Marinian, in which the country is referred to as Mârigńe. Marinia is geographically located near the north pole of the world, making it be a very cold country, especially during the wintertime. The country borders Lumoshiland and Jakeistan. At the eastern and northern edges of the country, there is a small, low mountain range known as the Rolling Mountains. The country's population is not very balanced among the provinces, with most of its inhabitants in the southern provinces. It is not a very densely populated country. The capital, Cûraçogne, is a low city located somewhat close to its Jakeistan border. The largest city is Ḿentâja, near the Lumoshian border of the country, with a high population of about 800 thousand. Due to its location in the world, Marinia does not have too much population. The entire country, as of a recent estimate, has just over one million civilians, with about 80% of them living in the metropolitan area of Ḿentâja. The capital city has a population of 44 thousand due to its somewhat northern position in the country. Despite its fairly low population, the country still is economically strong and has a fair government. The country tends to try to stay neutral in wars or other arguments, though tends to fail due to pressure from neighboring Lumoshiland. Etymology The country's name comes from the name of the original queen of the nation, who was known as Marina. The name Marina has been passed down through generations and there has always in the country's history been a Queen Marina. The ending, -''ia'', comes from the common country ending that means land of. Literally, the country means Land of Marina. In Marinian, the main language of the country, the country is known as Mârigńe. This comes from the word ârig, meaning "ancient", and gńees, meaning "people" or "civilization", also incorporating the name "Marina". Therefore, in Marinian, the name of the country roughly means "ancient culture". History Until about 1250, the country was known as Cribana, being completely made up of natives from early in the planet's history. However, people from Lumoshiland came along and claimed the country as their own, due to its close location to the rest of the country. Pre-Revolution From approximately 1250 through up to 1750, Lumoshiland had full claims over Marinia, and it was included as three small provinces of Lumoshiland. Natives from the country were forced to submit to the law of Lumoshiland, which was oppressive and a difficult struggle for them all. In 1752, Lumoshian people in the three provinces began to realize the harsh conditions, and all decided together that they wished to start a revolution to make the provinces their own new nation and to allow better and more free living conditions within their own nation. In 1753, the provinces were temporarily known as Frigida, claiming to be its own nation. In 1754, the Lumoshian military fought a war against Frigidan forces. In 1756, the Frigidan forces were at an advantage and a truce was made between the two. Frigida became its own nation. Constitutional Monarchy of Marinia In 1758, two years after the end of the revolution against Lumoshiland, it was not yet fully decided what would become of the nation. Later, a woman named Marina Heartphilia offered to take charge as a ruler of the country, and the country developed into becoming what is now a constitutional monarchy. Marinia has remained a constitutional government since 1877, with a Queen Marina always being in power since then. In 1901, the country was split into sixteen provinces, based on the population of each of the provinces. In 1895, the country became allies with Rikaceti and Soupistan despite their former feuds. Their allyship with Rikaceti grew strong, and the two countries will assist each other in anything that the other needs help with. Marinia's population rising was slow until about 1980, when its population had a boom and doubled in 1982. The population has been rising by about 5,000 per year since then. Geography Provinces Marinia is split up into sixteen different small provinces, along with a seventeenth province which is separated from the mainland. This province is known as Captśe, and it is located between Lumoshiland and Clausania, being landlocked as is the main territory. This province is primarily flat plains and has considerably warmer climate than the mainland of Marinia. Environment Marinia is one of the northernmost countries on the entire planet, only behind the likes of Jakeistan and Valoria. Due to this, the contry is incredibly cold, which is a very difficult living condition (thus its low population). The southeastern part of the country, though still quite cold, is the area of the country with the most favorable living conditions (hence it being where all of the notable cities are). The southeastern corner of the country consists of a taiga, majority of which has been urbanized (though not completely, forests exist in the areas between cities). The center of the country is covered by the vast and high mountain range which covers a large section of Lumoshiland as well. Ten entire provinces of the country are filled by mountains, which makes the population of these very low. On the opposite side of the mountains, at the northwest section of the country, is complete tundra, which is completely within the Izuerca province. Outside of the mountains, this is the coldest location in the entire country, where very few can handle. Climate The table below shows the annual temperatures of the capital city of Marinia, Cûraçogne. Due to its position so far north and its mostly high altitude, it is extremely and unbearably cold for the majority of the year. During the winter time, the country receives constant snowfall and the recurring blizzard, making living conditions rough in the country. International Relations Marinia has mutual allyship with trading and communication with many countries across the globe of Osiris, such as Dongolia and Soupistan. The country tries to stay neutral, military-wise, at all moments, though they are still almost always prepared to protect their borders if necessary. Marinia is, however, acknowledged as an enemy of the powerful bordering nation of Lumoshiland. Government Marinia's government basically works as a democratic republic. Each province has a local government at its capital city, though they are not very powerful. Each local government has a say in every vote or debate in the country, though the greatest power all goes to the federal government (located in the Federal City of Cûraçogne). Overall, the greatest power is in the Queen (basically as prime minister, Queen is just her title). Politics Economy Education Education in Marinia is for the most part provided publicly, being funded and overseen by the federal government. Education is within control of the federal government and can be modified to the country's needs. Marinian education follows its own system of years, with there being thirteen years to school, with the student starting when they are five years of age. The first four years are held at primary schools, the second four at central school, and the final five at high school. After completing these, Marinia follows the common concept of university, and allows students to study in other countries. In Marinia, school starts around 20 August and ends around 20 June (with Sundays and Saturdays off each week), with there being approximately 180 days of school through the whole year. Health Energy, infrastructure and environment Urbanization Culture Languages Majority of the country (an estimated 850,000) speaks the normal Marinian dialect natively. The second most spoken language is Lumoshian (an estimated 180,000 native speakers), due to its border and historic significance to the country. The only other notable language is Lumoshian-Marinian (an estimated 80,000 native speakers), which is a certain dialect of Marinian which has major roots from the Lumoshian language. This is spoken nearer to the border of Lumoshiland, in Ḿentâja. Sports Cuisine